The Puppet
'''The Marionette '''is the unofficial fan-given name given to the creepy puppet that is the true main antagonist in ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2 ''(and possibly the driving force behind the original game, as he is speculated to have murdered the children and brought Freddy and the others to life). He is located in the Prize Room, and will only start moving if the music box's music stops. He will kill the player, whether wearing the mask or not without warning, and will move when the Music Box has stopped playing. Appearance The Marionette seems to have a white face with black eyes with white pupils. Purple stripes connect from its eyes to its mouth. It also seems to have red blush on its cheeks, as well as red lipstick on it's mouth, which is always seems to smile (in a sinister manner). It's torso is dark blue with white stripes on its arms near it's hands. It has white buttons going down the front of its torso, of which have blue insides. It's legs are also blue, and it has white shoes. it does not seem to have any hair on its head. Behavior The Phone Guy mentions that the player needs to keep the Music Box wound, as the animatronics have a feature where having no noise will cause them to try to find sources of noise or potential customers; the source being, in this case, The Office. Keeping the Music Box wound is vital; if it is left unwound for too long, the Puppet will exit the Prize Corner and the player will be attacked, resulting in a Game Over. The Music Box can be wound remotely by going to CAM 11. As it unwinds, a warning sign will appear next to the CAM 11 box on the camera map, as well as on the bottom right of the screen when not using the Monitor. The warning sign starts out orange, signalling that the music is about to end. If it is blinking red, the music is about to end, and the Marionette is seconds away from beginning its attack. Once the red exclamation mark disappears, it is too late, and the Puppet will begin to move towards The Office. Regardless of what happens after it begins its attack, even if the Music Box is wound up after it has left the Prize Corner, the Marionette will still make its way towards The Office, attacking in a manner very similar to Foxy. There is no way to stop it once it has begun its approach and will kill the player even if they are wearing the Freddy Fazbear Head. The player will know it has left if they hear the tune "Pop! Goes the Weasel" begin to play. The player will be unable to find The Marionette on any camera once it has left the Prize Corner to attack, except in rare cases of seeing it in the Hallucinations. Role in the Missing Children Incident There is a minigame that first says "give gifts". As the Marionette, you do as he did at the Prize Corner and give them gifts. Then, it changes to "give life". Then you place the heads of Freddy, Foxy, Chica and Bonnie on the slumped-over figures of the children, and just as you finish, you get a Golden Freddy jumpscare (this may mean Golden Freddy was the suit he hid in). This leads many to believe he was the killer (or maybe the killers partner of some sort).However, it's implied that he was the crying child form the first game and in the mini game give cake to the children. Gallery Fullbody The Puppet.jpg|Full body of the Puppet The Puppet (FNaF's2).jpg Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Evil Puppet/Doll Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Nameless Villains Category:Evil Clowns Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Child-Abusers Category:Child Murderer Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Asexual Category:Hunters Category:Sociopaths Category:Adaptive Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Nocturnal Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:The Heavy Category:Pedophiles Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Bogeymen Category:Bigger Bads Category:Outright Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Evil from the past Category:Amoral Category:Knight of Cerebus